Starving -MHA SYOC-
by LostKingsMonster
Summary: A slowly overwhelming 12 years and tragic events later, even with the Symbol of Peace reigning supreme, nothing seemed to be able to put a stop to the crime even with Deku's presence. With the LoV growing larger by the day, crime never took a break...not even for our new generation. With the past Generation leading the Heroing Generation, it's time for them to steer the next.


_**It was my passion...**_

_**It was my calling...**_

_**Since I was a child, little baby Ranga, all I wished on a star was for my own story, one where I get to fly through the skies like a super man or swing through the street like some sort of spider like man.**_

* * *

_*Splat!*_

Trying to fly into the sky, the young, dark skinned boy could be seen jumping off a park bench with his arms stretched out to the sides before slamming face down to show that his desire to fly was only another failed attempt.

"Whoa..."

Next, he was standing atop of a building in downtown Tokyo, having inexplicably made it to the top without anyone noticing, looking off the edge to see the disorienting plunge he would have to take. It brought an unwanted dryness to his throat which he found it hard to swallow against.

* * *

_**Seeing Heroes like All Might and Eraserhead pave the way for the future, I've always kept my head up even when I didn't manage to pass the Entrance Exams my first two years...**_

* * *

Desperately, he ran through the Mock City he was appointed to, sweat rolling down his face, breathing heavily in hopes to just find at least one that he could gain points from.

He soon found this to be a fruitless endeavor, and would end the exams with a score lower than the average, being exactly below.

* * *

_**Things always knocked me down...**_

* * *

Several times over, standing in the center of a boxing ring, he always found himself face down or on his back...punch after punch...

* * *

_**I never was physically gifted nor was I smart enough to get by on intelligence alone, so I relied on tenacity exclusively.**_

_**And, yeah, I know. I sounds clichè as hell, but tough cookie! Just keep going!**_

* * *

Time and time again, even having to push against his own body that called for him to stop, he discovered that if it did not kill him, he could pull himself to his feet. For each time he failed at something, he trained 3x harder for the next time he tried his hand, needing this push for himself so that he could advance.

He needed to sometimes get his ass kicked so that he could sit himself down.

* * *

_**To fail...it was a feeling that would always be apart of you, but it regularly came to how you feel with it, and when I was young, I never understood that. I knew to sit down when things did not go accordingly, but emotions are always a strong and fragile thing. **_

_**I wanted to be a Hero. I wanted to be someone everyone could put their faith in if they needed like they did All Might, and how they do the current Number One and Symbol of Peace, Izuku Midoriya.**_

_**I didn't want to be a nobody. At first, it came from a place where I genuinely wanted to help, though I just did not want to be forgotten even when things should've ended...**_

* * *

"HELP!"

It was a call he thrived for, and with the crime rate going up in the major Prefectures, Tokyo was his dream City to be in even though he stood out like a sore thumb with his long hair that swung smoothly in the crisp breeze.

Stopping dead in his tracks, his bloody red eyes searched the area, blinking in more confusion than none at seeing most had either not heard the scream or was doing their best to ignore it and not get involved.

Tokyo was always a very vibrant City and with more people, meant there were more that would do wrong. The law enforcement was knowingly incapable of singlehandly battling villain of differing calibers, most handled by Heroes, and that was if any were around. With everything standing, Tokyo had become the leader in crime related activity with Musutafu being in a far second.

"C'mon!" Standing in the midst of the moving sea of people, his burgundy jacket fluttered as he turned to face all the oncoming people, double back to face the other direction as he began to speak. "I don't even have a Quirk and I heard that!" The young teen admitted, his age ranging from 15 to that of 16, standing at a solid 5'10 with hershey brown skin with matte black hair.

Even if they were listening to him or not, no one seemed to find the courage to go see where that scream had come from. Fear of what could happen overwhelmed the populace to the point where those with Quirks that could make a difference was going about their day as a normal person. Heroes were scattered and most were attending to other crimes and they could not be everywhere at once.

The red in his irises and the white in his pupils could be seen rotating around the socket of his eyes as he rolled them, scoffing deeply. "What is wrong with people?" With more purpose, it took him a moment, clearing his throat as he dragged his hands down his chest that was hidden by his white tank top. "You think when you hear cry for help an' a heroes not around, more people would at least act concerned."

In all honesty, Ranga felt a pit deep in the depths of his stomach that prevented him from charging directly into alleyway, knowing he was fearless, but he was also Quirkless in a society where a growing 83% had one. He was not physically imposing, having that of an average athletic build that showed his training had paid off, but he lacked an overall muscle mass.

C'mon..." Even as everyone steered pass him, the young man closed his eyes, slapping both his hands to cheeks to turn the brown skin almost red. His lips pursed together, brows tightening down as the young male nodded to himself. "How bad could it be?" This wastge questioned he posed to himself to attempt and find the nerve to stop trembling, his hands shaking down at his side in a virtually uncontrollable fashion.

He didn't have nerves of steel. Knowing this, the cry for help rang, echoing in his ears and it was something he could not ignore even if he tried to.

It was almost as if his feet moved on their own, brushing pass those that moved at a slower pace than his, with more of a purpose than one could account for in these moments. This walk morphed, altering into that of a jog, shoulder brushing against those around him, ultimately letting it turn into a full sprint which knocked people around.

Coming around a corner to hand alley, Ranga grabbed the building as he stumbled into the pathway, his eyes needing not the ability to adjust to the light as the brightly shining sun illuminated the area perfectly. Panting, lips parted so that he could look forward, it was nearly impossible to miss the scene that was just beyond the entrance and at the dead end. Unknowingly, his eyes snapped as wide as they could, feeling a sensation in his body. One he would never openly welcome.

Her back was pressed against a dingy, red brick wall, her vibrant golden blonde hair in heeps of messy strands being the product of a supposed struggle. Dressed in a white, blue and green sailor uniform, the girl was visibly that of a high schooler. A senior; if one had to guess. His skin was pale and her tear filled eyes were an icy blue color, portraying fear.

Holding her hands above her head and against the wall was two males, both larger than the girl by a handful of inches and more imposing, both dressed in a black uniform that they left open to reveal white t-shirts under. They were at least 17 to 18, having a pesky delinquent vibe to them that made one not afraid to left his hand gingerly creep up her leg, his other hand covering her mouth to block out the squeals.

"Guess you're actually cute when you aren't being a stuck up bitch." With venom and malice trailing off each words, the teen that was preoccupied with keeping her hands out the way blew his hot breath in her face.

"Hehehe, yeah." It was disgusting, the second boy licking his forked tongue around his lips as his hand edged closer and closer under her skirt. "You just be quiet while we have a little fun with yoooooouuussssss." He began hissing, droplets of spit landing on her face which causing the girl to flinch.

He found his feet glued to the ground. His heart thumped and he found it very hard to breath, something he had been doing for the pass sixteen years of his life. In life, he knew he'd be met with hardships In his attempts to be his very own type of Hero, and now that he was finally faced with a event that could change his life for the better or worse...he was frozen. Sweat rolled down the side of the face, staring forward.

It was in this instance that her eyes closed, feeling his hand move up further and further the length of her leg. There was nothing she could do without a Quirk, calling for help being something she hoped would get her the help she needed, but-...

When her icy blue, tear filled eyes reopened, even with the distance between them they were locked with the burning blood red of a boy standing at the entrance of the alley. He was younger than her by two to three years or so, but she could swallow her own humility and do what she could to beg with her eyes.

A chill ran down his spine when their eyes met, seeing the fear in them- the want for someone to come to her rescue and what made it evident was her lower lids raising. The corners of his nose wrinkled as he turned his head, pursing his lips, though everything that made him him would not allow for the boy to turn his back on her even if he knew he was jumping out of a plane without a parachute.

Mustering up the faith he had in himself and the desire to help her, Ranga clinched his fist at his side, clearing his throat as he turned his full attention forward. "Hey-"

* * *

**_Hours Later..._**

Beeps filled the white, almost masked out by the sound of a woman crying, her skin a hershey brown color, her hair snow white that matched the vertical pinstripes of her pantsuit, it entirely colored grey.

She stood at the foot of his bed along with a taller, much larger man at her side with a matching pantsuit. Both her hands covered the lower half of her face as she looked at the sixteen year old body laying in the hospital bed, taking in the bruises all over his face, the darkened bruises on his ribcage and the bandage wrapping that was around his abdomen area. His arms were also wrapped with this same bandage, bloodied.

The woman just could not believe what she was seeing. Her son was prone to getting injured because of his Quirklessness, but this was by far the furthest from being shrugged off.

"He's not like us." This was muffled coming from behind her hands, her head shaking only a bit. "We can't just leave him be because he only keeps getting hurt more and more..." Words fell from her mouth thoughtlessly, more traumatized by seeing her only son unconscious. "...the more he tries to do something...the more he attempts to be a Hero only reminds me more that he has no Quirk and he's gonna get himself killed."

The pale skinned man stood beside his wife, arms crossed the entire time as she spoke, a frown on his face as his eyes were cast down upon his son.

"I'm sorry to say this, but no matter how much you want Ranga to follow in our footsteps, he doesn't have a Quirk to do so." The woman reminded as firmly as she could and what she could muster was that of a concerned mother. Dropping her hands down to her side, her bloody red eyes shifted to her left, trailing up to the man. "This time...you'll have to be the one to tell him..." Her eyes then shut. "...'cause, for some reason, he'd rather listen to you before the one who pushed him out!" With he teeth gritted, the woman folded her arms across her chest, tapping a finger against her bicep.

Placing a hand down on the shoulder of the darker skinned woman, the man nodded his head. "It's just a guy thing." He informed, wrapping the same arm around the woman so that he could pull her closer and allowed her to rest her head against him. There was a brief moment of silence before the man's lips parted to interrupt their silent observation of their son. "They said the knife was just a centimeter off of puncturing his abdominal artery."

Holding her arms still over her chest, her elbows in the palms of her hands, the woman barely reacted to his words. She kept a blank stare on her face as she looked forward. "And that's why he needs to stop now."

*Knock, knock*

Came the noise from the door to their rear, causing the married couple to turn to look over their shoulders to see a nurse peeking into the room.

"Um, excuse me." The voice of the nurse was soothing; soft and calming that welcomed anyone. "Ranga-san has a visitor." Sliding the door open fully, she stepped aside to allow the visitor to enter, her golden blonde hair in waves and cascading down her back.

The couple blinked, locking eyes with the young girl, her icy blue eyes and her golden blonde hair something that easily stood out to the two and her overall posture made the two of them fully turn to face the girl.

Looking her over first, Ranga's father was first to speak, digesting how her posture was something straight out of a fairy tale, it making him straighten his own. "Oh, um..." Scratching the back of his head, keeping eye contact with the high school. "...aren't you..."

"I am Shimizu Mio," With her hands held in front of her lower body, the young lady bowed, her eyes shut. "First daughter of the Shimizu family that officially owns the Shimizu Hero Agency." Lifting back up, her eyes locked back with them, lips in a straight line. "I have come here to see if he was alright." She paused for a mere second. "...um...I'm sorry...I do not have any recollection of receiving your son's name."

Exchanging a glance first with his wife, his deep brown eyes found them gazing down to the girl, standing over her like a giant. "It's fine...his name is Ranga and our family name is Jitsugetsu, and I presume you are the girl he helped."

"Hm." The girl that dubbed herself as Mio nodded. "Yes, and I-"

"I mean no disrespect to you, Shimizu-san, but he was a fool to do what he did." He did not hold his tongue, speaking his mind and knowing what could have happened to her if he didn't. It was not that he was insensitive to her situation, but his son was laying in a hospital, unconscious. "Those without Quirks in this words should stay out of the way and leave the actual Heroing to the Heroes."

He had strong words, and this showed her that he had bore firm feelings especially when his son almost died to help her. "I understand where you are coming from, and I do not wish to ignore your feeling, but you are evidently missing something about your son." And her words made the large man growl, though she was not intimidated nor did she allow him to speak. "He deserves a place in this world because he HAS a Quirk and I witnessed it first hand."

"What?" This left both parents speechless, staring with wide eyes at the girl.

Letting her eyes shut to sufficiently remember the events that took place hours prior to the current moment. "As you said, preceding today's events, he was Quirkless, much like I am, but my honest guess was that it was latent- just hidden and woken when he was stabbed." She paused for a second. "How else couId he have protected me?"

The woman looked to the girl in absolute disbelief, staring to her. "Impossible..." She could barely form the words to say this, getting choked up. In no more than a second, she was smiling, joy in her eyes and on her face, rushing the girl down to grabbed both her hands in her own. "What did you see? What was his Quirk?"

"Uh..." Blinking with the woman in her face, Mio was taken back by the sudden closeness. Her eyes were almost sparkling in an very animated way.

"You...don't deserve to know..."

The voice they heard was strained, filled with nothing but pain and anguish, but it was stable nonetheless.

This caused both parents to turn their heads to look over their shoulders to their son where they could see the sign of him being awake, his eyes squeezed closed. His lips were pushed together, his body not moving an inch.

"Ranga!" His mother was the first to call out to him, fully turning on her heels to rush over to him.

"Stay...away..." Ranga could muster up the strength to speak, but not much else, his body still needing time to recover.

This caused her to come to a sudden halt by the side of his bed, looking down to her son with her arms outstretched. "What?" Shaking her head, she continued in her motion to hug him. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't touch me!" Groaning after using all his strength to make his mother stop, Ranga squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. Even with his eyes not open, he could feel all eyes on him. "You've done nothin' to help me...always tellin' me I would never become a Hero without a Quirk..."

"That's because you always get hurt trying to do all those grandiose things, Ranga!" The woman raised her voice, placing her hands down on the bed so that she could lean over to him. "Of course we'll try everything to stop you."

"Well, now I have my Quirk." There was a certain change in his voice that showed he was more confident in his ability even with his newfound knowledge of his Quirk. "If you want to figure it out, you watch closely, 'cause it's gonna be amazin'."

It was about time for the Entrance Exams to come around, and this was something he knew for certain. Even if he left his father in a stunned silence, his care for him was low as he was finally able to do something now. He knew what he wanted, and now he had a Quirk to actually pull it off. It laid dormant in him for years on years where he feared that he'd never have a Quirk of his own, and once he finally came to terms with it, he was given the ability to become a Hero. Some may just call him stupid as he was stabbed in his pursuit, but he felt it just made him far stronger than he was before.

* * *

**_Beginnings, beginnings, beginnings! We all start off somewhere and now we have a proper introduction to my very first Fanfic/SYOC. I cannot tell you how excited I am about this and I hoped it showed in this little prologue I cooked up for you all. I really hope this can get big enough that I can fill the spaces with some very interesting characters._**

**_I'll be putting the Rules and a brief description for my character below and the character sheet on profile! I can't wait to read you your characters._**

* * *

**RULES**

_**1\. Be as descriptive as you can as with the more information you give me when creating your character is giving me off to work with and flesh your OC out. This means simple submission with possibly be overlooked.**_

_**2\. Please try to be unique with the Quirks and not give carbon copies of Canon Quirk as that can get boring. I know this is a next generation fic, but I will not allow anyone to create children of any of the Canon class.**_

_**3\. To not overwhelm myself in my first story, I will only be accepting 15 characters and using mine to make a even 16, so any extras will be pushed over to 1-B if that is alright with you all.**_

_**4\. Please try not to send in overpowered characters. When creating them as a whole, think of their abilities and think to yourself "Is my character that can send people to different dimensions just by snapping their fingers with a tenth degree black belt gonna be stomping everyone out?" Balance them please.**_

_**5\. I don't mind your character having relationships with Canon characters. Not relationships like that since everyone is probably in their thirties now, but something along the lines of knowing their families somehow.**_

_**6\. Some Quirks that will be denied without even going over the character is anything that has to do with reality warping, time manipulation, and probably some third one that I can't think of.**_

_**7\. For the time being, I think I won't be accepting any villain or teacher characters until I can see how this story will perform.**_

_**8\. Lastly, when sending the PM, title it "[Character Name, Age, Quirk] - Starving" so please follow this**_

_**9\. Actually. Last I want to say is that the deadline is not until July 20th, so this gives enough time**_

* * *

**Ranga Jitsugetsu Briefy**

_Name: Ranga Jitsugetsu_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 16_

_Sexuality: Pansexual_

_Prefecture: Tokyo, Japan_

_Appearance: Ranga is most definitely a young man- a teenager to be exact with a height of 5'10 with an athletic build that is defined in all the correct places, it showing his training had never been cut short. From being hospitalized, he has multiple dark bruises along his ribcage, blue butterfly bandages on his face(namely vertically at the left corner of his mouth and at the outer end of his right eyebrow) with a healing stab wound at the center of his stomach. He has healthy, hershey brown skin that is riddled with light scars up both his arms and covering his hands and fingers. His face has more of an heart shape, lips slightly fuller than most with darkened bruises around right side. With his eyes being a wide almond shape, the irises are a blood red color with the pupils in both an actual pure white. His hair is long, silky in texture and matte black in color and held back in a thick, wavy low ponytail that reaches down to his lower back. The hair at the right side of his head pushed back behind his ear with the left most side of his forehead being covered by a side swept bang that was cut flat just above his eyebrow._

_Standard Clothes: What he wears is a white tank top with a black, sleeveless jacket that has a high, cone like collar, the jacket being zipperless along with a thick, horizontal line going across the chest in a yellow color. On his legs are a pair of khaki colored cargo short that appear to be quite baggy and reaches pass his knees. With ankle length sock, he wears all while sneakers._


End file.
